


Ed is a "proof" essional

by standfornothing1776



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standfornothing1776/pseuds/standfornothing1776
Summary: Martin is struggling with understanding a concept in math. Good thing is dad is there to help.





	Ed is a "proof" essional

"Honey?" Oswald screamed down the hall for his husband clearly invested in some upcoming project. 

"Edward can you hear me?" Oswald huffed and hobbled down the hall into his husband's office where he was tinkering with a new torture device to kill the dreadful Batman.

Edward heard the door open and he glanced to see who was at the door. "Oh hello dear! Is it dinner time yet?" Edward smiled ignorant to Oswald's frustration. Oswald walked closer to him. "No darling, the stew needs to cook for 30 more minutes. I came in here because Martin needs help with his geometry homework and he didn't feel like getting up from his room to tell you."

Edward smiled. "Our kiddo needs help with proofs! Well good thing I am a "proof" essional at them! Hahaha!" Edward laughed at his own dad-joke. Oswald shook his head chuckling, "save these quality jokes for our son."

Oswald gave Edward a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before waddling to finish cooking dinner. 

Edward knocked on Martin's door and opened it. Martin looked stressed and confused. "Hey kiddo! How's the geometry going?" Martin shrugged and his eyes were red.

A wave of worry flooded Edward and he walked over to Martin and began to comfort him. "Honey what's wrong?" Ed tried soothing him. 

Martin wrote on his notepad, "No matter how hard I try, I don't understand how to do proofs in geometry, and my teacher is bad. Dad, I want to get an A in Mr. Nolan's class." Tears started to slide down Martin's cheek. Edward brought him into a big hug and he noticed a geometry test on Martin's desk with a very low grade. "I'm sorry Martin. I know how horrible it is when you can't get yourself to understand something. It happens to Papa and I all the time, but we get through it and succeed. I'm willing to help you 100 percent until you get 100 percent on all of your geometry assessments!" Edward smiled hoping that he could make his son feel better. Edward wipes the tears off of Martin's cheek and his son smiled. "Thank you dad, I love you" Martin wrote. 

"I love you too Martin." Ed kissed Martin's head and smiled. 

After dinner, Oswald was in the living room reading a sappy romantic novel and he suddenly heard a loud applause. He hobbled over to Martin's room to see what all the commotion was about, and he saw his son grinning from ear to ear celebrating the fact that he finally understands how to do proofs in geometry. 

 

That week, Martin was walking into geometry class and noticed that Mr. Nolan was out missing, and nobody knew where he went.

 

"Honey have you used that torture device you made yet?" Oswald asked his husband.

"Yes I have, why?" Ed questioned. 

"By any chance was it Martin's geometry teacher? Because I just got a letter from the parent teacher association telling me that he is missing." Oswald was on the cusp of annoyance.

"I couldn't help myself! Bad teachers need to be executed! Also, he's in our basement, can you help me finish him off?" Edward said cunningly. 

Oswald knows Edward means well.

"Of course my love."


End file.
